


No More Games

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Falling In Love, Games, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Games, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Aiden, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Two years together, a year of asking for an actual date, but instead of giving in they still play the games. That is until Deucalion over hears the twins talking after one of those games. He’d already planned on giving Ethan what he wanted. However, hearing what he really wants changes things.





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing
> 
> AN: I really find this as a guilty pleasure writing Ethan & Deucalion stories. These are set before Beacon Hills and the twins are between 18 and 19. The way the stories are they wouldn't have gone to Beacon Hills either.

Ethan knew exactly what he had gotten his self into when he'd walked into the bedroom. It wasn't like it had been in his old pack. He wasn't beaten until he was almost dead or had things done to him he wouldn't have agreed to. He wasn't the weak omega and he could fight back if he wanted to. He just didn't want to because he liked it. 

He made sure that Aiden remembered to block out their transference bond for a while. He really didn't want his brother feeling just what he was getting. He blocked out the memories when they merged too. He wasn't embarrassed about it. He just didn't want his sex life broadcast through his brother's brain. Aiden was happy that he knew how to block it out too. 

They had already been having sex for a while when he'd started the game. If he was supposed to be with Deucalion when he wanted to go somewhere, he just got Aiden to switch with him. Even though he knew Deucalion knew that it wasn't him. He did it for two months before Deucalion finally got frustrated. It wasn't every time that he was supposed to be the guide. Just twice a week when he had gotten Deucalion frustrated for another reason. 

If he did it now he got this when they could be alone, which was what he was wanting. He had gone a little farther this time though. When Deucalion had went to take him in the kitchen he had shot him down. If he said no then his alpha couldn't touch him. He knew how much Deucalion had hated it too. He'd done it to get him even more frustrated. He had a right to have a little fun.

"Am I aloud to touch you now?" Deucalion asked watching Ethan who was lying back on the bed. 

He had shifted his eyes so he could see the rebellious alpha on the bed. The things that Ethan pulled he would have killed anyone else for. Yet watching Ethan lying on his bed completely naked, cock hard and leaking, just stroking his self turned him on. There was a lot of things he wanted to do to Ethan right now. He wasn’t into anything wild, but a few toys were always fun. He liked watching and hearing Ethan squirming. 

"Are you going punish me for switching with Aiden again?" Ethan asked spreading his legs so Deucalion could see his hole. "I did deny you the right to touch me too," he smiled hearing Deucalion growl at him. 

"Ethan," Deucalion growled out forcing his self not to go to the bed and take what he wanted. He hadn't done it before and he wouldn't do it now. He respected Ethan’s wishes when it came to if he wanted to be touched or not. If Ethan said no he backed off and didn’t do anything unless he said otherwise. 

"Yep, I'm defiantly Ethan. The one that has you hard and won't let you touch him," Ethan laughed before he sat up. "But, I think I'll let you touch me now. Don't need you dying from not cumming. That wouldn't be fun," he said before Deucalion moved from his spot at the door. 

~ED DE~

Deucalion debated on shoving Ethan back on the bed and doing what he usually did. He loved when he got to fuck Ethan. He liked Ethan fucking him too, but right now he had other things in mind. He decided against rewarding Ethan by kissing him this time. Instead he took hold of Ethan lifting him off the bed taking him to the corner. He moved his fingers down Ethan's back barely touching his skin. He heard Ethan's moan as he did so knowing that by changing the rules Ethan didn't know what he was going to do. 

"I'm punishing you for switching with Aiden. You're going to stand here for the next half an hour until I think you have learned your lesson." Deucalion said squatting down spreading Ethan's cheeks apart before darting his tongue into his hole. He open Ethan up some before taking what he had in his pocket out. He grinned because it was the first time he was trying this. "Bend over," he said knowing Ethan would. 

Ethan bent over not sure what Deucalion was up to, but he gasped at the cold feel. "What the hell?" he asked not expecting to have something go into his ass now. 

Deucalion took the pain away as he filled Ethan with the butt plug that was made to vibrate against his prostate. It was just large enough to rest right against the prostate when the person stood up. He pressed it in until the base was flush against Ethan's rim. "Stand up and don't touch the wall. You're not aloud to touch yourself or cum, Ethan. If you cum now then you won't cum when I fuck you," he said his mouth right against Ethan's ear once Ethan was standing. "Understand me?" 

"Yes," Ethan moaned out feeling the pressure against his prostate. 

He went to move his legs trying to ease it, but Deucalion brought his hand down against his ass. He shouted, but not in pain, not the kind that actually hurt. This was a hurt that was pleasureful in so many ways. He liked getting spanked during sex as long as it didn't break the skin so he would bleed. Deucalion had spanked him once until he had cum withering on the bed from the pain and pleasure mixed. Deucalion had fucked him afterwards the sting of skin against skin had him begging for more. 

"Good, now remember the rules, Ethan. You have left me frustrated for three days now. I'm paying you back and then some," Deucalion said before stepping back turning the vibrator part on. 

Ethan's eyes shot open the second the plug started vibrating. He bit down hard on his bottom lip forcing his self not to cum. "Oh god, Duke. I can't do this for half hour," he was already about to cum and it had only been a few seconds. 

"You're going to stand there and not move until I say time is up. Just fucking you until we're both howling while I bite you isn't punishment enough anymore. You have gotten used to it and I'm changing it," Deucalion said smelling the arousal coming from Ethan. There wasn't a trace of pain or hurt at all. "You aren't weak anymore. We know what you can do when you put your mind to it. You don't always need Aiden to get it either," he added before setting the timer he'd brought in the room. 

Ethan knew he was being baited not to cum, but being denied his orgasm wasn't something he was used to. He wanted Deucalion fucking him though so he stood facing the wall. He could hear the timer as it counted down. He was trying to focus on anything but how much he wanted to cum. He listened to Deucalion's heart beating from behind him. He could smell their arousal knowing it was turning them both on. 

~ED DE~

Deucalion watched Ethan as he shifted in his alpha form. He had waited to see if Ethan could do what he asked. It was only five minutes until the timer would go off. He turned the remote up to the last setting hearing Ethan's whine as it was at full speed now. He could hear it working to cause that much more pleasure. He knew Ethan was going to be sensitive when he took him. He was still checking for pain not finding any. Ethan had been moaning and whimpering for the last twenty-five minutes that it got him even harder. 

He hadn't said anything since he told Ethan he could do this. He walked up behind Ethan ghosting his fingers down the younger alpha's spine. He moved his hand down to Ethan's ass running his fingers over both firm cheeks. Ethan felt his legs shaking, his entire body was, but he didn't lean into Deucalion's touch. He knew if he did he would cum from the touch alone. He couldn't tell how much longer he had, but it couldn't be much. He'd tried counting the minutes, but his brain had stopped processing anything after he'd gotten to ten. 

Deucalion looked at the timer seeing they only had another three minutes now. He brought both his hands up moving them down both of Ethan's arms. He wanted Ethan to last, but he wasn't making the last three minutes easy. He knelt down finding the piece that was used to pull the plug out. He twisted it around inside Ethan hearing him moan louder now. He turned it again before pulling it slightly back shoving it back in. 

"FUCK," Ethan shouted falling forward using his hands to catch his self. He didn't care though; he still hadn't cum at least. He hadn't said anything until now; he'd moaned and whined because he wanted off. He couldn't push his self back as all his strength went into not cumming. 

"Two minutes," Deucalion said breaking his silence. He didn't let up on fucking Ethan with the plug. He pulled and pushed before twisting it around never taking it far from Ethan's prostate. "I know you can hold off another two," he pulled Ethan back from the wall after pushing the plug back in. He didn't let go though knowing Ethan would fall forward again. "You're doing so good," he whispered the last part moving his hands up to Ethan's chest as he stood up too.

He played with Ethan's nipples pinching and pulling at them before just brushing them with his thumbs. He heard Ethan swallow as he continued pleasuring him. He smiled seeing the minute that was left on the timer. He wanted Ethan on the bed before he let him cum so he avoided his cock. He ran his hands down Ethan's sides and inner thighs making sure that he had a hold on him. He was getting impatient his self waiting for the last minute to be over. 

~ED DE~

The timer going off sounded more like a bomb exploding in Ethan's ear. He felt the plug being pulled free of him. His knees buckled, but Deucalion had him so he never hit the floor. He closed his eyes concentrating on not cumming until Deucalion said he could. The plug was gone, but he hadn't been told he could. 

Deucalion moved them back to the bed being careful not to touch Ethan's cock yet. He let out his own moan before positioning Ethan the way he wanted him. He thrust into Ethan not stopping until he was buried inside of him balls deep. "You can cum now," he said before taking hold of Ethan's hips. He gripped him tight before thrusting in and out in harsh thrusts. 

Ethan let out roar cumming as Deucalion pounded into him. He was slamming back against the demon wolf just as fast. He felt Deucalion's cock growing before he unloaded into his channel. He clamped down on his alpha's cock not letting him move for a moment. They both fell forward after another harsh thrust. Ethan's cock was trapped against the bed and his torso as he kept cumming. 

Deucalion growled out before re-angling his cock thrusting that much faster taking any pain Ethan might feel as he fucked him into the bed. He didn't stop until he had unloaded completely into Ethan. He didn't pull out though he reached under Ethan lifting the younger alpha just enough to stroke him through the last of his orgasm. 

~ED DE~

Ethan moaned when Deucalion pulled away sliding out of him. He turned Ethan over cleaning away the cum that was on Ethan's torso. "I might have to make you sit on that the next time you misbehave. Make you sit at the table or on the couch not able to make a sound." Deucalion said lying beside Ethan letting his eyes shift back for the time being. 

"You do that and I swear I won't put out for a month," Ethan groaned thinking about the punishment. It wasn't really punishment if he enjoyed it though. 

"You wouldn't last a month, we wouldn't last a month," Deucalion said back running his tongue over Ethan's nipple. "No more games for a while. I'd rather just have sex than fuck you mindless," 

Ethan smiled, "Okay, but if I can't play them then you can't either. You are taking me on an actual date. Don't even dare pull the ‘this is only sex’ card either. It hasn't been that in two years, Duke," he didn't know if it was love between them. He'd never had that besides with Aiden and his parents. It was close though because they both cared about each other. He knew Deucalion wasn't the same as he had been when he'd first met him. 

"You're never letting that go are you?" Deucalion asked lying back on his side facing Ethan. He felt the bed shifting knowing Ethan had turned on his side as well. 

"Nope, I'll even stay the night with you. Aiden can survive one night in the room alone," Ethan said leaning over kissing Deucalion. "Until then, you're sleeping alone," he moved away getting out of the bed hearing the growl from behind him. "I told you a year ago if you took me on a date then I'd stay. So your choice date or sleep alone," he smiled before opening the door leaving the bedroom. 

Deucalion growled turning over on his stomach letting a frustrated sound out in the pillow. Every time he thought Ethan was going to stay he left. He'd even taken Ethan's bed, but he'd only slept with his brother. He hadn't tried taking Aiden's bed not wanting to piss the younger twin off. He knew they both hadn't had a bed for years because of their former alpha. He had only taken Ethan's in hopes he'd stay with him. Ethan had laughed at him telling him he had to do better than that if he wanted him in his bed. 

~ED DE~

Ethan walked into the room he shared with his brother grabbing a pair of boxer briefs before going to shower. He had gotten what he had wanted for the most part. He knew Deucalion was close to caving on the date. He had a way of getting him to do what he wanted. Although, it had been a year since he'd asked for the date. He took his shower cleaning away any traces of cum that might remain. He was starting to feel sleepy so he finished going back to his bedroom getting in bed. 

Aiden turned over so he was facing his brother. "He didn't agree to the date again," he didn't have to ask he knew. He could sense just the hint of sadness on his brother. "Just give it up, bro. All he wants is sex and you keep going back. It's been two years and year since you told him you wanted a date," he was starting to get pissed that his brother was being used. 

"It's not just sex," Ethan said back not wanting to believe Aiden might be right. "He took my bed so I would stay with him. Yet he bought this giant one when I started sleeping in yours so we wouldn't be crowded. It's in the small things, Aid. I can tell he cares," he was going to keep hoping that Deucalion would give into him fully. 

"Surprised he just hasn't come in here if he wants you that damn much," Aiden said before closing his eyes. He could still smell their alpha all over his brother even if he had showered. He'd gotten used to the scent being part of his brother in the last two years. "I just don't want you to get hurt if he ends up rejecting what you want him to say." he couldn't resist trying to protect his brother even now. 

"It's why I've never said it," Ethan said in a low voice, "Thanks for looking out for me though. I'll never put anyone over you though. I love you bro and nothing can change that," he didn't want Aiden feeling like he was going abandon him either. It was complicated on so many levels, but he knew he'd at least have Aiden. 

~ED DE~

Deucalion waited until he could hear the twins heart beats steady out before he opened the door to their room. He had planned on giving in to Ethan's date, but he'd over heard what they were talking about. He debated on it for a long while once he was in the room. He sat down in the chair that was in the room watching them sleep. It was more Ethan he was watching though. 

It had been a long time since he'd even thought he could actually love someone. He had given up on the vision he'd once had that anyone could be good. That was until he'd found the twins, even when he asked them to do something that he'd thought for years was supposed to be their nature; Ethan questioned it. 

It had gotten on his nerves at first because he'd thought once they took their pack out that they'd become the monsters he'd wanted. It hadn't gone that way at all though. Ethan still had every bit of his soul even if it was rough around the edges. It was what had started seeping through to his own soul. He'd thought he'd done lost it, but there were pieces opening up again. 

He didn't know when it had happened but he knew Ethan trusted him. Aiden didn't though, even after what he'd done. He knew it was because of the way things were with Ethan and him. He hadn't done the one thing that Ethan really wanted. He got up going over to the bed pulling the sheet back before getting in the bed behind Ethan. He wrapped his arm around Ethan so they were flush back to front. 

"You hurt Ethan and I won't hesitate to kill you. I might die too, but I'll be damned if you fuck with my brother's heart." Aiden said letting his eyes change. He hadn't been sleeping knowing that Deucalion was in the room. He'd heard the door open, but kept his heart steady. 

"I'm not planning on it. If I screw this up, I'll let you have the first blow," Deucalion said not bothering to flash his eyes at Aiden. He knew the younger twin would make good on the threat. He tightened his hold on Ethan letting his head rest against Ethan's. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't want to let him go. "I'll let you kill me," he didn't need to say anything else. He knew Aiden could tell it was the truth. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> EN: I’m thinking of one of the twins and Deucalion let me know if anyone would like that. 
> 
> EN: I will have another chapter of He’s Not A Real Wolf up hopefully by Friday I got one more edit to do and redo the fight scene between Theo and the doctors. I’m about to post another chapter of Beaten But Not Truly Broken too.


End file.
